


some people wwill nevver be happy

by FailureArtist



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Forevver Alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 04:34:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FailureArtist/pseuds/FailureArtist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan fucks up yet another relationship.</p>
<p>Written a while ago as an unprompted fill at Homesmut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	some people wwill nevver be happy

Eridan lay on the concupiscent couch next to a happy and satisfied Feferi. He looked up at the ceiling and sighed loudly.

 

“What’s wrong?” asked Feferi.

 

“W-well...” Eridan started. He sighed again and jostled a bit on the couch. “I don’t feel comfortable...I mean this couch doesn’t feel comfortable.”

 

“Should we move someplace else?”

 

Eridan propped himself up on his elbows. “How-w about one an my shitty w-wand piles?”

 

“That...doesn’t sound more comfortable.”

 

“You could giwe me an muscle job so it w-won’t be uncomfortable.” He papped his shoulder. “And w-while you do that you could check to see if I’m w-washin’ my hair.”

 

“Why would I need to check that? You always wash your hair.”

 

“W-well, maybe I’m not w-washin’ my hair, because I’we been too preoccupied, doin’ certain thins.”

 

“You’ve been busy before and I still never had to remind you to wash your...” She paused. “Is everything going all right with Gamzee?”

 

“Gam? Oh shore our relation-ship is goin’ sw-wimmin’ly no rough currents cod not be better w-why w-would you ask?”

 

“Be-cause it sounds like he isn’t satisfying you.”

 

Eridan took Feferi’s hands in his. “Don’t doubt my feelins, Fef. I am still totally flushed for ya, I alw-ways hawe been and I alw-ways w-will be. It may hawe seemed like I had pale feelins w-when w-we w-were moirails but I w-was just bottlin’ up my red tide an lowe. These feelins are torrid and ragin’ and not at all conciliatory, and I am shore I hawe prowed wery w-well they are concupiscent. I am flushed scarlet for you, Feferi Peixes.”

 

Feferi smiled. “Oh Eee-ridan, you are so romantic!”

 

She put her head on his chest and he put his arm around her and they laid there on the couch like that for several moments. He then gave another little sigh.

 

“Could ya...” he asked, “Could ya tell me to not kill all landdw-wellers?”


End file.
